thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Lance Strongbow
Lance Strongbow is a major character in Tangled: The Series. He is Flynn Rider's childhood best friend and former partner-in-crime. Background Arnwaldo Schnitz was orphaned at a young age. In his youth, his only friend was another small boy in the orphanage named Eugene Fitzherbert. The two were as close as brothers, and considered themselves family. Once they grew older and left the orphanage, Arnwaldo and Eugene turned to a life of crime under the aliases Lance Strongbow and Flynn Rider, respectively. Together, the two traversed numerous regions in search of wealth, and became notorious for their efficiency and elusiveness. They were also the originators of various thieving techniques that would become infamous in the criminal underworld. Enemies were also made along the way, the most notable of which being the Baron, who once betrayed Lance and Eugene during a robbery involving two nobles and Queen Arianna of Corona. At some point well into their adulthood, however, Lance and Eugene were separated—the former having been arrested and sent to prison. The two would not see or hear from one another for eight years. Personality Lance is suave, charming and quick on his feet, like Flynn, he grew up with a life of thievery, and such an upbringing has left him misguided and untrustworthy, when first introduced, he is almost immediately presented as a pathological liar that manipulates those around him to get what he wants, lying and stealing are about as far as Lance was willing to go as a thief, however, he is quite harmless beyond that, even going as far as to apologize for knocking a man (presumably a guest) out after he and Eugene broke into the Baron's home, and though his lies and thievery caused a great deal of trouble, he was willing to apologize and admit his mistakes, despite initially justifying his wrongful actions as simple, "what we (he and Eugene) grew up on". To his core, Lance is a warm-hearted person and cares for his friends. By the end of "The Return of Strongbow", he remorsefully took the blame for the conflict caused in the episode, mostly for the sake of Eugene, and his relationship with Rapunzel, he also made good with the treasure he stole by donating it to charity, in following episodes, it is shown that Lance's kindness and loyalty has earned him the privilege of being a welcomed guest at the castle, and close friend of the royal family. In "Queen for a Day", even, Lance joins the rescue mission led by Eugene to save Rapunzel's parents after they were lost in a raging blizzard, to Lance (and the Pub Thugs) risking his life for the king and queen was a way of thanking the monarchs for giving him a second chance despite his controversial past. Trivia * Despite reforming, Lance still prefers to go by his nickname. * Lance slightly resembles his voice actor, James Monroe Iglehart. * Lance Strongbow will meet Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle, The Wild Kratts, The Lion Guard, Sooty, Princess Elena and The Letterlanders in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Tangled: The Series. * Lance Strongbow will guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. Gallery Eugene_and_Lance_-_Big_Brothers_of_Corona.jpg|Lance with his best friend, Eugene Big Brothers of Corona 59.png|Lance and Eugene with Angry and Red Lance as a teenager.JPG|Teenage Lance Beyond_the_Corona_Walls_18.png|Lance with Eugene, Rapunzel and Cassandra Forest_of_No_Return_12.jpg|Lance stares lovely at Adira RapunzelsTangledAdventureCassandrasRevenge (2).jpg This page is sourced from the Disney Wiki. https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Lance_Strongbow Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Reformed characters Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Thieves Category:Tangled characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Orphans Category:Comic Relief Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Arachnophbic Category:Best Friends Category:Childhood Friends Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Chefs Category:Humans